Super Perverts Unite!
by Chooch77
Summary: Issei meets and is trained by Jiraiya, his idol. What will happen to the DxD universe?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Here is another new story from me! I am sorry about how some of you wanted me to update some of my old stories, and I am sorry that I am taking so long to get to that, it's just that I have had some of these ideas floating around in my head for so long that they are cluttering up my ability to focus on my older stories. Sorry for those of you who desired some of the older ones, but I promise to get to at least one of them in the next few weeks.**

 **I have had an eye on DxD for a long time, as my favorites list may tell you, and I have been reading many of its fanfics due to the fact that I don't actually watch or read the manga, but I feel like I have a handle on how to write the characters and feel like I can finally do justice to a story in its archive.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for any magical theories, OCs, attacks, locations, sacred gears, or other abilities that I create, everything else belongs to whoever it belongs to.**

 **Please read and review**

 **Chapter 1: A Different Beginning**

Issei walked towards his usual peeping spot at the local hot spring with a jaunty whistle while he thought of all of the wondrous sights that he would see through the peep hole that no one knew about.

He was so lost in thought that when he finally got there he was surprised when he tripped over something.

Looking down, he saw a large green scroll which was tied together with two red strings that looked like they would go over someone's coat.

He was even further surprised when he heard a sound that he was intimately familiar with: perverted giggling.

His head snapped up as he looked at an older man who was in front of his peep hole. The man had white hair, not looking to be from age but naturally, that went down to his waist. It was tied together in a ponytail on the back of it. He wore green pants that looked like he would be able to move very easily in them. He also had on red battle sandals that Issei had seen people from some of the more formal Japanese clans wear. He had on a white T-shirt with a red coat over it that had a symbol on the back of it. (Picture what he looked like in the 3rd shinobi war with his more classic Naruto attire).

He was giggling pervertedly while writing like mad in a notebook that he had in his hands with one hand and holding up a telescope with his other.

"Hey," Issei said, annoyed at the older man, "your in my peeping spot, get your own!"

He tried to swing a fist at the old man's head, annoyed at him for being in his spot, only for the older man to leap out of the way and for him to slam into the ground. Thankfully, that particular peeping spot was far enough away that the people in the hot springs weren't able to hear him hit the ground.

"Oh," The older man said amused at the boy, "Normally I'd be pretty pissed at a youngster like yourself trying to punch me, but I have met a kindred spirit! One who follows the ways of perversion like myself!" The older man beamed.

Issei looked over the older man's clothing and pose and heard what he said and only had one thing to say, "Awesome…"

The older man beamed at the boy for recognizing his awesomeness.

"Who-Who are you?" Issei asked, amazed at the older man.

"I'm glad you asked." The older man said, and music began to play somewhere in the background. "I am known from the West to the East. Everywhere I go, men hide their wives in fear of me and women swoon, I am the one and only…GALLANT JIRAIYA!"

That was accompanied by a dance of some kind. Most would call it stupid and walk off at that, but not Issei, Issei was amazed at the older man.

"A-AMAZING! Wait did you say your name was Jiraiya?" Issei said before getting side tracked by him.

"I did indeed," The man beamed, glad someone recognized his greatness.

"AMAZING! You're my idol! I love your books, I have the whole series in addition to the omakes and extras that you created! Along with the artwork and signed addition and limited edition series that you put out three years ago." Issei said in glee at meeting his idol.

Jiraiya was put off at someone being such an avid fan before taking it as the complement it was.

"You're the greatest pervert in existence!" Issei shouted in amazement.

Jiraiya chuckled at that, "That's where you're wrong." Issei looked down in sadness that the old man wasn't who he thought he was. "I'm not just a pervert-I'M A SUPER PERVERT!"

And just like that, Issei was beaming.

"Please master, teach me your ways! I want to reach the levels you have reached! Your perversion is unattainable by anyone else I know!" Issei roared in excitement.

Jiraiya nodded a bit before he finally made a decision. "Very well, I shall train you if you answer a few questions for me."

Issei nodded, "Yosh!"

Jiraiya asked, "First question, what is your goal?"

Issei answered immediately, "To become a harem king!"

Jiraiya nodded thoughtfully, "Who is your enemy?"

Issei roared, "Pretty boys!"

Jiraiya asked a third question, "How much do you desire your dream?"

Issei answered immediately, "MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD!"

Jiraiya hummed in thought at that, "If you could get your harem but had to do through force, would you do it?"

Issei scowled at that, "NEVER! A harem is not worth it if you have to use force to get it. A harem is a bounty of beautiful women at your beck and call because they love you, not because you are forcing them. I'd rather not reach my dream than use contemptible means to do so."

Jiraiya broke into a smile at that, "Kid, stick with me and you'll go places."

Issei, realizing what this meant, broke into a huge grin and screamed out, "THANK YOU SENSEI!"

They then broke into a manly hug with a sunset coming into the background. (Gai and Lee genjutsu)

They were brought back to Earth by a cough that took place behind them and the feeling of unparalleled killing intent that could only be made by one group: angry women.

Issei and Jiraiya gulped at that before turning around.

What they saw almost killed them before the women even raised a fist.

About a hungry angry women in towels who were all cracking their knuckles or cracking their neck.

Jiraiya immediately said to Issei, "Kid, I have your first lesson."

Issei asked lowly, "What's that sensei?"

Jiraiya explained really quick, "When you are surrounded by 100 angry women, the best thing to do is RUN!"

Jiraiya finished that explanation by picking up Issei and hoisting him over his shoulder and grabbing his stuff and making a break for it, chased by the hoard of women.

 **Done! I hope that you enjoy this story! I have thought about Highschool DxD and the more I thought about it, the more I wondered something: what would Highschool DxD be like if Issei met Jiraiya, well here it is, an Issei trained by Jiraiya!**

 **Hope that you enjoyed the fic! Please read and review!**

 **Sorry if it's a bit short, but it seemed like a good place to leave off the story.**


	2. Authors note: reposted under archive

**It has come to my attention an important issue: That this is not really a crossover story. Despite having Jiraiya in it, there will be no further influence other than the basics like summoning, which I may replace with familiars anyway, Rasengan, definitely not replacing, Sage Mode, and Kage Bunshin. Even then, these will be explained with magic and chakra mixed together.**

 **Plus, Jiraiya is the only character that will be in the story frequently, the other two Sannin will be in the story, but infrequently except maybe in a character arc. Other ninjas will be referenced but not actually in the story.**

 **His status will be as a human who has risen to the title of Lucifer level despite being human, making him one of the only people to do so, giving him the title of Jiraiya the Gallant or Jiraiya of the Sannin. Giving him the title as one of the only three humans to be able to stand against an ultimate class devil in his life.**

 **He is also going to be as long lived as a devil due to his chakra and the sage nature of it, same as the other two.**

 **So, I am keeping this story up and posting another version under the actual Highschool DxD archive.**

 **I may still update this story as well as that one, but what I will do is make the updates to this one come a week after the one in the actual archive.**


End file.
